Those Left Behind
by Ann E. Casap
Summary: A collection of one-shots about how Yang would react if she found her mother. Was originally supposed to be just one story, but hey! Why limit myself? Rated M for language.
1. Her Path

**A/NN: Hello everyone! Your host and writer is here to present this new project. Rodsworth is not here to accompany me, I only call him for multi-chapters. But! What we have here is a collection of one-shots centered around Yang, and even the members of team RWBY, dealing with the aftermath of meeting her birth mother. Thanks to a certain fanfic on Tumblr and Yang's tragic backstory in volume two, episode six of RWBY, I could not help but write a sad fic on how Yang would react to meeting or dealing with the aftermath of meeting the woman who deserted her after she was born. Now, I had several ways to go about this and after much thought and using up many tissues, I decided to go with this scenario first.**

**Anyways, methinks it's about time we get started. RWBY does not belong to me. Enjoy. **

Yang sat alone at the kitchen table, surrounded by darkness, silence, and her own doubts and uncertainties. Her only companion in this late evening-early morning was the now lukewarm and diluted glass of orange juice that she kept staring at for the past hour.

Feeling a soft rumble in her stomach, Yang placed a hand to her globe-sized swell and sighed. Seconds later, she heard footsteps descend down the stairs and enter the kitchen shortly after.

"Yang? Honey, it's late. What are you doing up?" Blake asked as she rubbed her tired, amber eyes. She flicked the lights on, despite her ability to see in darkness. Yang didn't bother looking at her, only continuing to gently stroke her belly.

Blake sat down opposite her and reached over to lightly grasp her other hand. "Yang, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."

Finally, Yang brought her gaze up to meet Blake's concerned one and gave her a sad, forced smile. "Sorry, I was just… thinking,"

"About what?" the Faunus gently prodded, her thumb softly tracing circles on her wife's hand.

"About… My shitty biological mother."

"Oh…" Blake momentarily halted her movements as her expression fell. "Well-"

"Do you think I'm gonna follow down the same path as she did, Blake? Huh, is that my destiny?" Yang's eyes began to moisten as her voice slightly broke. "Do you think I'm gonna abandon our kid as soon as it's born? You know, kids usually follow in their parents' footsteps. I mean, just look Ruby! A-and Weiss! And every other fucking kid out there who had a complete, HAPPY family!-"

Blake ghosted out of her seat and enveloped her pregnant wife in the most comforting hug she could muster. She stroked her back soothingly and couldn't resist placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Yang, listen to me, you are _not _going to abandon us. You are nothing like her. You're stronger and better than her in every way."

Yang began sobbing on her wife's shoulder and fisted the soft cloth of her robe on her back. "...it sucks. I-I spent twenty-two years looking for her. An-, and when w-we finally found her, she didn't even care or was interested in me..!" Yang took a breather before she started again. "She was like me when I was still seventeen. Just a party girl who only wanted to have fun,"

"I know," Blake pulled back to look at her lover. "But you're not that person anymore. You grew up, you became a huntress, and you are so successful..!"

Yang quickly wiped her drenched eyes with the back of her hand. "You know, she almost got me, _and Ruby_, killed when we were kids. If she had never left, I would have never gone out into those woods with Ruby in that wagon to look for answers. Yeah, I take the blame too, but it was HER fucking fault for leaving me! For leaving us..." her face fell back down, tears streaming and falling as well.

Blake quickly drew her back into the hug and resumed stroking her back. Her weeping never ceasing despite the comforting gesture.

"Is, is it my fault Blake? Am I not good enough for her? I mean, she left me twice already..."

Blake pulled away slightly and wiped her beloved's tear-stained cheeks with her thumbs. "Hey," she cooed softly. "Hey no, Yang, you are _too_ good for her. And she didn't leave you twice, you left her." Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, Blake pulled her back in. "Nothing is your fault. You went down your _own_ path, not your mother's-"_  
><em>

"My shitty mother's," she quickly corrected.

Blake couldn't help the curt snort that escaped her lips. "Right, your shitty mother's path. You followed your own."

The Faunus pulled away and gave her wife a wide, comforting smile. She leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "So, ready to go back to bed?"

Yang smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she gave her wife one more quick, tight hug. "Thank you, Blake. For everything. You've done more for me than anyone."

Blake pressed another kiss to a wet cheek in response. "You're welcome, Yang. I love you, and I promise I will never leave you or our baby, ever."

The couple headed back up the stairs and to their bedroom. Yang grew up without Summer for most of her life and her biological mother for her entire life. But with Blake at her side and life growing inside her belly, she vowed to be a great mother in Summer's stead and to never leave her family behind. She would stray from their short paths so she could grow old and watch her child become a successful adult, along with her wife.

**A/NN: Ok, that was the first of several heartbreaking shorts in this collection. I hope you all enjoyed it, or liked it, or even hated it! But please let me know of your thoughts on this and the rest.**

**Now, I am still working on A Drink, A Pocket Dial, An Angry Huntress, and a Ban Sign. I haven't given up on it. I just wanted to get this out. This will be worked on less than my other works, however, but hey! We'll see how it goes. Oh! And FYI, if you want news about the progress of new chapters, check my bio. I update it at least twice a month, but only on even-numbered days. I'm sorry, but I have a tick about odd numbers.  
><strong>

**All right, I will see you back here...whenever, I'm not sure. But I will be back! Ok, goodbye everyone! Till then.**


	2. Inferno

**A/NN: Ok! I'm back, everyone! I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry. I'm not sorry. Well, I hope you all are prepared for another round of heartbreak and drama, because this one is full of it. Big surprise. **

**Anways, let's begin. RWBY does not belong to me. -sigh-...I miss Rods.**

Yang watched as the airship that carried her mother flew off into the distance. When her team gave her the heart-crushing news that her mother was leaving, Yang hauled ass to the airport with her team struggling to keep up.

Here they all were now; three members out of breath and a blonde out of tears and words. Ever since Ruby, Weiss, and Blake arrived, Yang hadn't moved or said a word to them. Her gaze was glued towards the sky for what has felt like hours.

The rest of team RWBY exchanged worried and confused glances as they doubled over to catch their breaths and rest their tired legs; neither one knowing what to do or what to say.

Finally, Ruby straightened herself out and tentatively placed her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang… I'm so sorry,"

The blonde looked over her shoulder to face her sister with a forced smile. Her expression confused and her cheeks slightly wet. "What're you sorry for, Ruby? You know, it's-, it's not like you made all these plans and decided to run out the last minute. It's not like you were excited for them or anything," her voice was breaking as anger quickly began to fill those cracks. She turned to face her team, eyes tinging with red.

"But I guess its ok 'cause you know, at least she left me this _shit_ letter to offer me any consolidation..!" Yang crushed the paper in her grasp before slamming it to the ground.

The three members watched in fear and awe at the scene unfolding before them. Mouths slightly open while Ruby's eyes started to form tears at the corners.

"I mean, the letter said she was sorry, had business to attend to, and that she would come back. So clearly! She _must _be a busy woman. That's probably why she left me in the first place and this time now." Her voice continued to rise in volume as her pupils continued to change color. Yang's aura quickly rising.

"May-maybe I'm being selfish! I guess I should apologize for trying to spend long-lost time with such an occupied person. I mean what she had to do was CLEARLY more important than me, right? Right?!"

"Yang-" Blake started.

"Probably _sooo_ important that she didn't have time to say goodbye to her daughter herself..!"

"Yang-"

"Oh no! But I can't say that," Yang chuckled dryly with water and red filling her eyes. Her aura nearly at its peak. "Hey, at least she spared time to say goodbye _to you guys_, just not her own flesh and blood. So that must mean that whatever she had to take care of was so, DAMN important that she couldn't even stay five more minutes to see me one last time."

"Yang-" Weiss began.

Yang turned her back to them as flames erupted violently from her. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake flinched as the flames nearly engulfed them. "WELL FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! TAKE CARE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she roared angrily at the tiny looking airship off in the distance as steam and fire rolled off her. Shoulders rapidly rose and fell as her fire and aura slowly climbed back down.

Seconds turned to minutes until those shoulders started to shake. Tears were falling, but her team couldn't see it. The rest of team RWBY stepped forward when they caught the small whimper that escaped Yang.

"Yang..." Ruby placed a firm grasp on her sister's arm, she saw her clenching her teeth and pressing a hand to cover her eyes. "We're-"

"Fuck this.. I'm going to the gym." Yang wiped her tears on her arm as she pushed past her team members and stormed off to her destination.

"Yang! W-wai-" Blake moved to go after her, but Weiss held her back and shook her head at the Faunus. Tears were now falling down Ruby's cheeks. They could only watch their final teammate shrink in the distance.

* * *

><p>Yang huffed as she threw punch after punch at the beaten punching bag. Each hit grew in intensity; the chain holding the bag up was now only a few hits away from snapping. Flames engulfed her whole right arm, Yang threw all of her power and rage into one final straight. Sand and the charred, torn remains of the punching bag zoomed across the room.<p>

The blonde panted heavily, sweat and steam rolling off her as a piercing loud, long roar erupted from within her chest and throat. Despite the gym being emptied, all of Beacon could hear Yang's cry of anger.

When her voice gave out, Yang slowly lowered herself to the floor as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. She hugged her knees close, buried her face in them, and cried and cried.

**A/NN: Second one down! These things may be hard to read but I can assure you that not all will be sad. There will be one (or some, it depends on what my chaotic brain can come up with) chapter that ends happily. Yaaay!**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think. Whether you liked, loved, or hated, I enjoy reading your feedback. Goodbye everyone!**


End file.
